My Sectional Romance
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = It's a Wonderful LARP | writer = Mike Yank | director = Murray Debus | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Vela Noble | previous = It's a Wonderful LARP | next = Campfire Weekend }} My Sectional Romance is the second segment of the 4th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys fight over who gets to keep an old couch. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby * Gerald Plot The girls find an antique armchair in an apparent good shape dumped on the outskirts of cul-de-sac. They also imagine taking it to the HQ where Lotta wants to put stuffed animals and pillows over it, Audrey wants to jump on the cushions and Dot wants it to get the attention of the neighborhood. When they were about to take it, the couch moves by the bloogey boys who want the armchair for themselves in order to dirty it and put their used chewing gum, whose first attempt was blocked by Audrey. After a few struggles, the kids decide to go with Bobby who was attending his Zen garden. Bobby, after showing him the disputed cases on Harvey Street resolved by sharing, tries to apply the same. When the boys refused, Bobby tells them to manage at their own risk and takes advantage of taking a kazoo off the ground while running away. When the boys give their reasons why the girls should not have it, explaining they they would put bland things like the glow, Lotta gets angry and threw the three boys into a trash can. She also took advantage of carrying the chair while they were distracted. In addition they discuss that the boys should not have it because Dot pronounces that there would be fireworks and some rough house as they would destroy it soon after. In the ceiling of a house, Pinkeye proceed to ambush them with balloons filled with whipping cream and Audrey returns them with a kick, leaving him covered with cream. Fredo appears at the edge of the park threatening the girls to wet Tiny with a blowgun. Lotta using his strength, deflects the shot and causes Fredo to hit a baby duck, which ends up chasing him. When they were arriving at the HQ, Melvin blocks the entrance, threatening to wake up Billy the skunk. After Dot knocked down Melvin using one of the cushions, the boys pretend to give up despite being on neutral ground to steal the couch using skates. The girls on the other hand counterattack and manage to take it off before they take it to their tree house. Fredo for his part takes advantage of using a box with doll heads from the Bow to make the girls stumble. The girls recover but in an attempt to avoid hitting a family of ducks shown during the Fredo scene, the couch ends up on a tree which threatens to fall near Billy. Lotta makes a monologue about what is better to share, and others agree to work together. The boys make a tower to prevent the couch from falling while Dot prevents Billy from waking up taking him to some bushes. Then both groups begin to negotiate, but always giving themselves some type of an advantage. Bobby then narrates what happened next: after several attempts to put the couch in their respective HQ. After knowing that it did not fit, they shared it and put it in the park at least until they discovered that there was a wasp nest and both groups lost interest on having it. Broadcast "My Sectional Romance" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the alternate rock band, My Chemical Romance. *Pinkeye shouting "Harvey Girls, come out and stay!" is a reference to the 1979 movie, The Warriors. *As the episode ends, Audrey bites Melvin's butt, after the couch was destroyed, is a reference to two Disney animated films of the 1960s, 101 Dalmatians and The Jungle Book. References es:Romance por pieza Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes where the Bloogey Boys are the antagonists